Hati Yang Tersakiti
by Bella UchiHaruno
Summary: Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. namun, apa yang menjadi penghalang cinta mereka?..Oneshoot SasuSaku..  R n R please.. :


**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

"**Hati Yang Tersakiti"**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

Hola Mina! Bella bikin fic kedua gak suka basa-basi. Well yah.. this is it:

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?"

"Ya"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn. Ya"

"Jadi, kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"…"

**Flashback ON**

Seorang wanita berambut pink sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura

"Aku juga Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sakura

Sakura meletakkan dada bidangnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan kau melamarku?" Tanya Sakura

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke,

"Sesegera mungkin" seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura

"Kau janji?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Kalian tau, aku tak pernah merasakan cinta seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan Sasuke-kun dalam hidupku" Sakura sedang menceritakan Sasuke kepada teman-temannya, Ino dan Tenten yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan. Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Kalian tau, kami sangat saling mencintai, aku dan dia. Dia berjanji akan melamarku sesegera mungkin. Hah, indah sekali rasanya ketika sedang terjerat cinta!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino

"Ya?"

"Ada yang tak kau ketahui tentang kekasihmu itu." Kata Ino

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura. Ino dan Tenten berpandangan, Ino menganggukan kepalanya pada Tenten, seraya menyuruh Tenten untuk angkat bicara.

"Dia..telah memiliki istri." Ucap Tenten

Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Hah, kalian ini, jangan bercanda. Dia bilang dia itu masih sendiri, dan aku adalah cinta pertamanya." Kata Sakura

"Maaf Sakura. Sayangnya kami tidak bercanda. Aku sering melihatnya bersama seorang wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Mereka masuk ke satu rumah yang sama."

Sakura terdiam.

"Mungkin yang kalian lihat itu saudaranya" kata Sakura. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Kau pikir apa yang mereka lakukan di toko perlengkapan bayi? Baju hamil dan.. ciuman bibir" kata Ino

"Kami melihatnya Sakura. Sebenarnya kami sudah tau, tapi kami tidak mau menyakiti hatimu. Sekarang, hanya kau yang berhak menentukan." Kata Tenten

Sakura mohon pamit kepada kedua temannya tanpa memberi jawaban.

.

.

.

Sakura menunduk sambil berjalan. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam mantelnya. Udara malam yang dingin seakan menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat melihat langit. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari sahabat-sahabatnya tadi.

'itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke mencintaiku. Selalu.' Batin Sakura

"Sasuke-kun~" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah yang baru keluar dari rumah.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, karena mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. kekasihnya, Sasuke. Sekarang sedang berciuman dengan wanita itu di depan pintu rumah.

Sakura menahan tangisnya. Ia mencoba tegar.

Sasuke berhenti melumat bibir wanita tersebut, ia melihat kea rah jalanan. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pink, kekasihnya, err~ kekasih simpanannya(?) terdiam bagai patung, matanya tak berkedip.

"Sakura.." ucapnya pelan

Sakura berlari, lari sekencangnya. Pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Air matanya telah jatuh ke pipi mulusnya.

Sasuke mengejarnya,

GREB

Tangan Sakura berhasil ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" kata Sasuke

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan"

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke lirih dengan nada penyesalannya. Tersirat sesal dalam tatapan dan wajahnya.

**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to**

Sakura menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya tersakiti sudah. Ditatapnya mata onyx Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Keyakinan cinta dari Sasuke kini telah membuat dadanya sesak. Sakit hati, malu, marah, semua bercampur jadi satu.

**As I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you**

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Sakura berlari lagi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia memasuki rumahnya. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku kecewa. Kau membuatku kecewa. Aku memang gadis bodoh. Aku bodoh!. Kau berhasil membodohiku dalam hari-hariku bersamamu Sasuke.

**Holding on the days drag on stupid girl I should have known..I should have known**

Sakura duduk disebelah perapian. Tangannya menggenggam selembar foto bergambarkan dirinya bersama Sasuke. Aku, bukanlah seorang putri. Ini, bukanlah negeri dongeng. Seorang biasa yang dapat bersama dengan seorang pangeran sepertimu. Aku sadari itu. Bukan hanya aku yang ada di hatimu. Tapi wanita yang sekarang berada di sisimu. Sekarang, terlambat untukmu, Sasuke-kun.

**I'm not a princess this ain't a fairy tale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

Aku memang telah terjerat dalam cintamu, dalam pesonamu. Kesalahanku adalah aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku untuk mencintaimu. Karena aku punya banyak mimpi tentang kau dan aku berakhir dengan kebahagiaan dan sekarang aku tau. Itu mustahil.

**Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance**

**My mistake, I didn't wanna be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me happy ending now I know**

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Aku sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut. Itu suara yang selalu ku rindukan. Sasuke.

Aku berangkat dari tempat dudukku. Aku mengintipnya lewat jendela.

"Sakura, maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu!. Kembalilah padaku!" teriak Sasuke.

Hatiku miris mendengar itu. Dengar? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Aku senang. Sangat senang. Tapi itu..

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku akan menunggumu disini" teriaknya lagi. Aku melihatnya berlutut di halaman rumahku. Hati ku begitu sangat tersakiti. Ini sedang hujan. Dia bisa sakit kalau begini terus.

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgiveness begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

Aku mengusap kedua pipiku yang telah dipenuhi air mata. Aku keluar dari rumahku dan berteriak padanya.

"Pulanglah!"

Ia berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Aku bukan permaisuri dalam hatimu. Cinta bukanlah permainan. Seorang wanita yang bisa menerima kenyataan semuanya dan aku menikah dengan pangeran sepertimu. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain. Aku ingin menemukan seseorang suatu hari nanti yang akan benar-benar mencintaiku. Walaupun kita tinggal di kota kecil, dunia ini besar. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya. Ini terlambat untukmu."

'**Cause I'm not your princess this ain't a fairy tale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**There in a rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

Aku melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menyender di tembok sebelah perapian. Aku kembali menangis. Aku benar-benar tak bisa kehilangan orang yang ku cintai.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?"

"Ya"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn. Ya"

"Jadi, kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Tidak"

**-Call End-**

Aku mengambil pisau lipat yang slalu ku bawa saat aku dan Sasuke bersama mengukir nama kami berdua di pohon dekat taman.

Aku mengambil kotak music yang diberikannya saat ulang tahunku bulan lalu.

Aku membukanya, dan terdengarlah alunan music dari kotak music berwarna pink tersebut. Ku taruh seorang ballerina dan seorang pangeran di atas kotak music tersebut. Terlihat ballerina sedang mengelilingi sang pangeran. Air mataku menetes lagi.

Hati ini tersakiti. Sangat tersakiti. Tak ada gunanya lagi, aku mencintainya. Selalu dan selamanya. Tak mungkin lagi ada yang lain yang akan mengisi hati ini kecuali dia. Aku menghembuskan nafasku.

Ku cengkram pisau lipat yang ku pegang dan aku memotong urat nadiku. Kurasakan pedih. Darahku menetes pada kotak music dan mengenai sang ballerina dan pangeran.

Pandanganku mengabur. Nafasku tercekat. Dan aku.. mati.

**End Of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang

"Kita masuk saja" kata Tenten

Ino pun mengangguk

Cklek

Pintu rumah Sakura tidak dikunci.

Ino dan Tenten tercengang dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka sekarang. sahabat mereka, pucat, dengan darah yang terlihat telah mengering.

Ino terduduk dan menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Tenten mengambil ponsel dan segera menelpon rumah sakit.

Setelah itu ia menelepon Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi" ucap suara di seberang sana. Suara perempuan tampaknya.

"Maaf, bisa aku bicara dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

"Hn?" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke. Sakura meninggal." Kata Tenten

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke

"Aku akan segera kesana" sahutnya lagi dan mematikan telfon.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera mengambil mantel serta kunci motornya. Dilihatnya kembali gantungan kunci motor itu. Gantungan berliontinkan bunga sakura tersebut adalah pemberian Sakura.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, Sasuke menangis. Ia merasa itu adalah salahnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku memang salah dari awal. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku memang mencintaimu. Kau adalah hidupku. Aku melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan..

BRAAAK

Kurasakan tubuhku menghempas aspal jalanan. Yang terakhir kulihat hanyalah bayangan dirimu. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan. Dan aku mengikutimu kea lam sana. Biarpun kita tak bisa bersama di dunia. Kita bisa bersama di akhirat. Aku.. mencintaimu.. Sakura.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

Gimana? Jelekkah? Maaf *bletak!*

Ada songfict'a juga?iya..lagu apa? White Horse.. siapa yang nyanyi? Taylor Swift..

R n R dong


End file.
